Collection of The nightmare before Xmas songficz
by SmileAtInsanity
Summary: A bunch of songficz to the movie "The nightmare before Christmas" I dont own Zim or TNBC... o.o
1. Default Chapter

GIRS POV  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
What's this? What's this?  
  
There's SQUIRELLS everywhere  
  
What's this?  
  
There's black swirls in the air  
  
What's this?  
  
I can't believe my eyes  
  
I must be dreaming  
  
Wake up, GIR, I'm gettin' scared.  
  
What's this?  
  
What's this? What's this?  
  
There's something very wrong  
  
What's this?  
  
There's scarrrry humanoids singing songs  
  
What's this?  
  
The streets are lined with  
  
Little creatures playin'  
  
Everybody seems so happy  
  
Have I possibly gone Daffy? (YES!) YAY!  
  
What is this?  
  
What's this?  
  
There's children throwing tennis balls  
  
instead of throwing heads  
  
They're busy breaking toys  
  
And absolutely no one's...Green?...  
  
There's shades on every window  
  
Oh, I can't believe my eyes  
  
And in my circuits I feel the warmth  
  
That's coming from inside ((And it buuurrrnnnssss))  
  
Oh, look  
  
What's this?  
  
They're hanging mistletoe, they kiss  
  
Why that looks so grotesque, DISGUSTING  
  
They're gathering around to hear a story  
  
Roasting Peanuts on a...Stove...  
  
What's this?  
  
What's this?  
  
In here they've got a little tree, how queer ::scoffs::  
  
And who would ever think  
  
And why?  
  
They're covering it with tiny little things  
  
They've got blinding lights on strings  
  
And there's a smile on everyone  
  
So, now, correct me if I'm wrong ((Because i ammmmmm))  
  
This looks like fun  
  
This looks like fun  
  
Oh, could it be I've fallen into a scary abyss?  
  
What's this?  
  
Oh my, what now?  
  
The children are asleep  
  
But look, there's nothing underneath  
  
No Fools, no monkeys here to scream and annoy them  
  
Or watch TV with them, only little greasy things  
  
Secure inside their FREEEAAKKKKKLANNNNNDDD  
  
What's this?  
  
The tallests are all missing  
  
And the robots can't be found  
  
And in their place there seems to be  
  
Ignorant feeling all around  
  
Instead of 'Splosions, I swear  
  
I can hear music in the air ((WHERES THE RADIOOOOOO?))  
  
The smell of burgers and TACOS  
  
Are absolutely everywhere  
  
The sights, the sounds  
  
They're everywhere and all around  
  
I've never felt so scared before  
  
This empty place inside of me is filling up  
  
I simply have gotten enough  
  
I want to go, oh, I want to go  
  
Oh, I want to go right now  
  
I've got to know  
  
I've got to know  
  
What is this thing that I have found? ((Holds up roadkill))  
  
What is this? 


	2. Boogie Song

ZIM:  
  
Well, well, well, what have we here?  
  
Paranormal Crazy Kid, huh?  
  
Oh, I'm really scared  
  
So you're the one everybody's laughin' about, ha, ha  
  
You're CRAZY, you're CRAZY  
  
I can't believe my eyes  
  
You're jokin' me, you gotta be  
  
This can't be the right guy  
  
He's Odd-Headed, he's Crazy  
  
I don't know which is worse  
  
I might just split my sides now  
  
If I don't die laughing first  
  
Mr. Irken Zimmy says  
  
There's trouble close at hand  
  
You'd better pay attention now  
  
'Cause I'm the Local Alien  
  
And if you aren't shakin'  
  
There's something very wrong  
  
'Cause this may be the last time  
  
You hear ANY song, ohhh  
  
THREE KNOMES:  
  
Ohhh  
  
ZIM:  
  
Ohhh  
  
TWO KNOMES IN VICE:  
  
Ohhh  
  
ZIM:  
  
Ohhh  
  
THREE SIRS:  
  
Ohhh, he's the Local Alien  
  
DIB:  
  
Release me now  
  
Or you must face the doom...ish consequences  
  
The human race needs me me  
  
So please, come to your senses  
  
ZIM:  
  
You're ((STILL)) Crazy!', you're Completley Nutz  
  
I can't believe my ears  
  
Would GIR shut this human up  
  
I'm drownin' in my tears  
  
It's Pathetic, I'm laughing  
  
You really are too much  
  
And now, WITHOUT your permission  
  
I'm going to do my stuff  
  
DIB:  
  
What are you going to do, You physcopathetic ALIEN?! ::Points dramatically::  
  
ZIM:  
  
I'm gonna be the worst I can  
  
Oh, the sound of EXPLODIN'  
  
To me is music in the air  
  
'Cause I'm a destructive irken man  
  
Although I don't "play" fair  
  
It's much more fun, I must confess  
  
With lives on the line  
  
Not mine, of course, but yours, MORONIC boy  
  
Now that'd be just FIIINEEEE ::laughs demonically::  
  
DIB:  
  
Release me fast, ZIM, or you will have to  
  
Answer for this heinous act  
  
ZIM:  
  
Oh, Dibby, you're something  
  
You put me in a spin  
  
You aren't comprehending  
  
The restraints that you're in  
  
It's hopeless, you're finished  
  
You haven't got a prayer  
  
'Cause I'm Mr. Invader Zimmy  
  
And you ain't going nowhere 


	3. Kidnap Dib

GIR and ZIM:  
  
Kidnap Dibby Membrane?  
  
ZIM:  
  
I wanna do it  
  
GIR  
  
Let's draw MOOSE.  
  
ZIM:  
  
The tallests said we should work together  
  
Two of a kind  
  
GIR:  
  
LIKE MARY KATE AND ASHLEY! (( Zim in backround: THATS NOT IN THE SCRIPT!))  
  
GIR AND ZIM:  
  
Partners in crime.  
  
We will catch Dib this time.  
  
GIR:  
  
Wheeee  
  
La, la, la, la, la  
  
GIR AND ZIM:  
  
Kidnap the Freaky Kid, Feed him dustmites.  
  
Throw away the pesticide and  
  
Turn off all the lights  
  
GIR:  
  
First, we're going to set a Squirell  
  
Inside a COMFY! trap and wait  
  
When he comes a-sniffing we will  
  
Snap the trap and close the gate...No... A TEA PARRRRRRTYYYYYY!  
  
ZIM:  
  
Wait! I've got a better plan  
  
To catch this big ugly paranormal man  
  
Let's pop him in a Salami pot  
  
And when he's done we'll eat him up  
  
GIR AND ZIM:  
  
Kidnap the Dibby Kid  
  
Throw him in a net  
  
Send him off to Alcatraz  
  
Then see if he is dead.  
  
GIR:  
  
Then Mr. Scary Monkey Man  
  
Can take the whole thing over then  
  
He'll be so pleased, I do declare  
  
That he will cook him rare  
  
GIR:  
  
Wheeee  
  
ZIM:  
  
I say that we take a banana  
  
Feed it to a dog  
  
And then Create..... lotsa fog! ^_^  
  
GAZ APPEARS FROM NO WHERE:  
  
You're so stupid, think now  
  
lf you blow him up to smithereens  
  
I won't go to bloatys  
  
And then i'll beat you so you aren't green!!  
  
GIR AND ZIM:  
  
Kidnap the Dibby Kid  
  
Throw him on a ship.  
  
Feed him to Count Chocoula  
  
See if he gets sick.  
  
GIR:  
  
Because Mr. DIBBEY WIBBEY! ::giggles insanely:: is the meanest guy around ::Yells "HES NOT NICE TO ZIIIIMMMMM"::  
  
If I were on his paranormal list, I'd get out of town  
  
ZIM:  
  
The tallests will be so pleased by our success  
  
That they'll reward us too, I'll bet  
  
ZIM AND GIR:  
  
Perhaps he'll let us conquer too!!  
  
Yay!  
  
We're there little invaders and  
  
We take our job with pride  
  
We do our best to please them  
  
And stay on their good side  
  
ZIIIIM:  
  
I wish my cohorts weren't so dumb  
  
GIR:  
  
I'm not the dumb one  
  
ZIM:  
  
You're no fun  
  
GIR  
  
Shut up  
  
ZIM  
  
Make me  
  
ZIM  
  
I've got something, listen now  
  
This one is real good, you'll see  
  
We'll send a minon to his door  
  
Upon there'll be a note to read  
  
Now, in the note we'll write a nasty poem  
  
Until his curiosity entices him to look closer  
  
GIR  
  
And then we'll have him  
  
Six, Seven , Three  
  
GIR AND ZIM  
  
Kidnap the Dibbey Kid, Strangle him with a sock.  
  
Give him amnesia and see if he is lost.  
  
Kidnap the Dibbey Kid, spray him with mace.  
  
Make him relize why he needs glasses in the 1st place.  
  
Kidnap the Dibbey Kid, see what we will see  
  
Lock him in a cage and then, throw away the key 


	4. Somethings up with DIb

Something's up with Dib  
  
Something's up with Dib  
  
Don't know if we're ever going to get him back... ((Gaz in backround: WHO CARES?!))  
  
He's all alone up there  
  
Locked away inside  
  
Never says a word  
  
Hope he hasn't died  
  
Something's up with Dib  
  
Something's up with Dib  
  
Dib:  
  
  
  
Showing Zim is buzzing in my skull  
  
Will it ever be? I cannot tell  
  
There's so many things I cannot stop  
  
When I think I've got him, and then at last  
  
Through my determined fingers it does slip  
  
Like a fish in a deep, slimy lake  
  
Something here I'm not quite proving  
  
Though I try, I keep failing  
  
Like a ambition long since past  
  
He's here in an instant, gone in a flash  
  
Why do they not know what i mean??  
  
Why do they not know what i mean??\  
  
In his little plan-of-attack  
  
A disaster waiting to be zapped  
  
These books and information confuse me so  
  
Confound it all, I'll prove it though  
  
Simple project, nothing more  
  
But something's hidden in his floor.  
  
Though I do not have the key  
  
Something's there I cannot see  
  
Why does no one know what i mean??  
  
Why does no one know what i mean??  
  
Hmm...  
  
I've read these UFO books so many times  
  
I know the worries and I know the crimes  
  
I know the Mysterious Mysterys all by heart  
  
My skull's so full, it's tearing me apart  
  
As often as I've read them, something's wrong  
  
So hard to put my HUMAN finger on  
  
Or perhaps it's really not as hard  
  
As I've been trying to prove  
  
Am I trying much too hard?  
  
Of course! I've been too expectant to see  
  
The answer's right in front of me  
  
Right in front of me  
  
He's an idiot really, very clear  
  
Like music drifting in the air  
  
Invisible, but everywhere  
  
Just because I cannot prove it  
  
Doesn't mean I can't stop it  
  
You know, I think this Irken thing  
  
It's not as tricky as it seems  
  
And why should they have all the destructive fun?  
  
It should belong to anyone  
  
Not anyone, in fact, but me  
  
Why, I could make a stealthly-thing  
  
And there's no reason I can find  
  
I couldn't handle Zim this time  
  
I bet I could prove it too  
  
And that's exactly what I'll do  
  
Hee,hee,hee 


End file.
